1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a product multi-pack for securing a plurality of oriented containers relative to each other and for displaying the containers at a point of purchase.
2. Background Art
Container connectors for attaching a plurality of beverage containers, such as beer or soft drink cans, are well known. Such connectors are typically thin flexible sheets of plastic that include a series of apertures. Each aperture is sized for receiving a portion of the can. For example, common “six-pack” connectors include six apertures that are each engageable about an upper ridge of a can. Similar connectors have been used to hold bottles, and non fluid containers.
Container positioners have been incorporated into cardboard cartons, such as those currently used to display two ounce bottles of 5-hour ENERGY® dietary supplements. Such container positioners include a cardboard panel having a series of apertures. Each aperture receives a cap of a bottle. The apertures provide frictional resistance that opposes the rotation of the bottles. The carton also includes a window to display the bottles. Once the bottles are placed in the carton, and are engaged by the panel, they may be manually rotated to orient the bottle labels such that they are facing out of the window.